


(Not A) Costume Party

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is covered in decorations of gold and silver, music drifting through the air. People are dispersed throughout, mingling and drinking flutes of champagne. He always felt out of place at parties, being the introvert that he was; being superman in a crowd of Clark Kent's did not do him any favors of drawing attention away from him. He stuck out like a sore thumb.</p><p>(or, the one where Alec shows up to Magnus' fancy party in a superman costume)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not A) Costume Party

The room is covered in decorations of gold and silver, music drifting through the air. People are dispersed throughout, mingling and drinking flutes of champagne. He always felt out of place at parties, being the introvert that he was; being superman in a crowd of Clark Kent's did not do him any favors of drawing attention away from him. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

His eyes find his sister Izzy and her girlfriend, Clary, from across the room, and he tries to will his sister to look at him. There was no way he was going to go to her, not like this. It takes a minute, but eventually her eyes find his in the crowded room. He watches as she turns to the red-head, points at him, then bursts into laughter. Alec groans. So much for her help.

He feels a tap on his shoulder, spinning around to meet a pair of golden eyes - contacts, obviously, but still enchanting none the less. Taken by surprise, there's a moment before either of them speak.

"I'd always hoped superman would come and rescue me," the man says with a sly smile. He's wearing a luxurious-looking gold suit paired with what looked like black snakeskin boots, his makeup done to match the outfit he was wearing. The man, like Alec, also stood out, except in his case, it was because he looked... magical, whereas Alec just looked like an idiot. "Although I didn't think it would be by crashing my fancy dinner party."

"Yeah. Right, I'm so sorry for... this." He gestures to his own outfit, a blue suit with a stark-red S emblem on the chest. It's so tight, he almost feels naked. If his mind wasn't deceiving him, he was being ogled by half the room, including the man he was talking to. "My sister told me to 'dress up' so I kind of assumed it was a costume party..."

"Ah, yes, one could easily make that mistake, I suppose. Anyways, I'm Magnus, the host of this party. If you couldn't already tell," he says, reaching out a perfectly manicured hand. Alec takes it awkwardly, giving a firm shake. 

His hands are sweaty and he probably holds Magnus' hand for longer than was necessary. He quickly let's go, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. He can feel the heat creeping up it, into his ears and across his cheeks. "I'm Alec."

"Well, Alec," Magnus says, taking a step in the opposite direction. Alec isn't sure if he should follow, but he does, anyways; it's not like he could suffer from any more embarrassment. He had reach an all-time high for that in just the ten minutes since his arrival. "I should get you some clothes to change into that are more... appropriate. Although, it's a pity, those leggings are working wonders on you."

Alec can feel his mouth getting dry as Magnus leads him up a set of spiral stairs, gold and silver balloons tied to the railing. It was a nice party, he had to admit, and likely would have enjoyed it if he hadn't been for his mistake. They stop in front of a door, and Magnus slides a key in. The door opens to reveal a room somehow even more glamorous than the spacious rooms downstairs, and he follows Magnus inside 

Alec feels like an intruder coming into what was obviously Magnus' bedroom, but there's nothing too personal to show for it, so he takes a seat on the bed while Magnus rummages through the closet, looking for something suitable. Alec runs his fingers over the silky white sheets, wondering how nice it felt to sleep beneath these at night. The rest of the bedroom was adorned in a similar shade of white with gold; Magnus seemed to love that color in his themes

He hears Magnus call from closet, "These may be a little snug, but it couldn't be any worse than those tights. Or better." He comes out baring a pair of black slacks and a red blazer, along with matching red dress shoes, not much different from the ones Magnus had on, He feels ridiculous putting the outfit on, but as he admires himself in the mirror, he has to admit that red is a good color on him. Magnus says as much when he comes out of the bathroom.

"I think blue would be your best color, but you look stunning in red." Magnus states, now leading him out of the room. He notices that Magnus doesn't bother to lock the room back, and silently wonders why. He doesn't say anything as they make their way down the staircase, and neither does Magnus. There's quiet between them for the first time since Magnus had greeted him at the door, and he doesn't feel the slightest bit awkward about it.

"Well, I should be off now," Magnus cuts through the silence, turning to face Alec. A dejected expression flickers across his face before his lips turn up into a smile. "There are people expecting to see me tonight, but I expect to see you later." Before Alec can say anything, Magnus is sauntering away, leaving him there, slightly baffled.

Alec makes his way through the crowd, spotting the shock of red hair that was obviously Clary's. He proves his deduction correct when he joins her, along with Jace, Simon, and Izzy in their little circle. They all look at him, curiously eyeing the clothes he had changed into 

"I am never leaving the house, ever again."

\---

It's closing in on midnight and most people had vacated the party. Jace had gone home with Simon, and he knew Clary and Izzy were getting ready to leave soon, too. Then he would be left with people he didn't know at all. Well, except Magnus, but he was kind of terrified to be left alone with him. He could probably eat Alec alive, amongst other things. 

Just as his thoughts started drifting away from that mental image, he remembers the unlocked door. He can sneak in, change out of Magnus' clothes and into his own, and leave without anyone knowing. Then he wouldn't have to face Magnus and his glittery wrath of fury. 

If Alec felt like an intruder earlier, he felt even more so sneaking into Magnus' overly done room. It was just as they had left it, and Alec quickly grabs his costume, changing and putting Magnus' clothes back on the hangers. He's about to open the bathroom door when he hears voices. 

Magnus' voice is clear and light, but whoever the other person is, he can't tell. Certainly female. He wonders if he brought her up here to... do things. Which leads him to wondering if all that flirting Magnus was doing was either a) unintentional or b) without meaning. He doesn't think it's the first, and he can't help but feel stupid if if it's the second.

"Oh darling, this jewel would look lovely on her," he hears Magnus say. He hears them getting closer to the bathroom, and now he can make out he females voice more clearly - Izzy. Magnus certainly had a thing for Lightwoods, he thinks with a dry laugh.

"It's wonderful Magnus, Clary will love it," he hears his sisters voice, full of emotion, full of love. And then he remembers that they have a special anniversary coming up; so Izzy wasn't cheating (which he hadn't even suspect in the first place) and Magnus was (probably) not interested in his sister. Alec's not sure why he cares, but he realizes with a start, that he does.

He waits for the voices to subside and when he thinks they're gone, opens the bathroom door. Except, there's Magnus sitting at his vanity, dressed in a robe and wiping his makeup off. Alec had thought that maybe all his beauty had lied solely in his extravagant clothing and enchanting makeup. But there's something soft yet masculine about him, something so overwhelmingly attractive that Alec can't even speak.

"Ah, darling, I thought you were still here," Magnus says with a flick of the wrist, indicating for Alec to come closer. He takes a seat on a bench next to Magnus, watching as Magnus rubs a lotion (moisturizer?) over his face. He finishes whatever he was doing, then looks at Alec. "This certainly is a pleasant surprise. I hadn't had the chance to have a decent conversation with you, what with everyone vying for my attention."

"You didn't miss out on much, I don't make for very good conversation," Alec picks up a little black pot containing what is either pink eyeshadow or blush, and examines it. 

"Well, at least you're nice to look at," Magnus says, observing as Alec picks up an eyeliner pencil. He furrows his brow in thought. There's a moment of hesitation before he says, "I can do your makeup for you if you would like."

Alec looks surprised, but not completely appalled at the idea. "Sure, why not." 

Magnus takes the liner and the little pot. He confirms Alec's conclusion when he says, "This color blush is way too dark for you."

He shuffles around inside one of the many vanity drawers, bringing out a comb and a bunch of other little pits and palettes of makeup, along with some brushes and sponges. Alec looks at the pile of stuff before him with wide eyes. He knew what a lot of it was because of Izzy, who had done makeup in him when they were younger. There was just so much, he didn't even know where he would start with it.

Magnus knew exactly what to do, however. He uses the comb to brush Alec's slightly tousled hair, then gestures for Alec to close his eyes; Alec obeys. He could feel a cool liquid being pressed into his face, a brush being swiped across it. Foundation, he assumed. He knew that much. Foundation, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick were the basics; he knew those. But there was way more than just that here, and it was intimidating. 

But then, so was Magnus. Magnus was intimidating but also surprisingly easy to be around. They didn't have to talk about anything. They could just be silent like this, or like they had been coming down the stairs, and it wasn't awkward. 

It seemed to be more awkward when they did talk, but Alec knows that that's probably just because he likes Magnus. The thought crosses his mind and he jerks, knocking the brush Magnus had been using out of his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so-" he bends down to pick it up, handing it to Magnus. Their hands touch, just barely, but it's enough to shut him up. Magnus smiles a reassuring smile, and all the thoughts racing in his mind cease to exist.

"It's quite all right, Alexander," Magnus says, squinting his eyes as to examine Alec's face closely. He purses his lips once more, sweeping the brush over his face a few more times, then sets the brush down. "It's a little bit darker than your skin tone, but not too noticeable."

Next Magnus takes out a black brush, filling in Alec's eyebrows. He glimpses himself in the mirror and notes that Magnus did his makeup much better than Izzy. Maybe Magnus was just more aware of the make facial structure. Or maybe he was just more aware of Alec's facial structure, who knows.

Magnus chooses another, smaller brush and swipes it across a tannish color, then sweeps it over Alec's cheekbones. Noticing the look of confusion on Alec's face, Magnus smiles, "Contour, it makes your face look thinner. Not that you need it, you're already gorgeous."

Magnus moves on to blush, which is also unnecessary, Alec thinks, because all the blood in his face had quickly rushed to his cheeks. He had never had anyone compliment him so much in one night, let alone his whole life. Or at least he didn't receive compliments from people he also thought were attractive.

Magnus signals for Alec to close his eyes again, and Alec can feel the powder being brushed across his eye lids. He wonders what color Magnus had gone for; he seemed to be one for a smoky eye, as Izzy had called it. 

When he opens his eyes, he sees that Magnus had gone for a dark blue, similar to the color of his suit. He finishes the final touches on the look, swiping a bright red lipstick across Alec's lips (because of the cape and emblem) and then leans back, looking satisfied.

Alex admired himself in the mirror; he looks like a completely different person. The blue and the red shouldn't go together, at least you wouldn't they would, but somehow they did. Alec turns to him and they share a moment before Alec stands up, wiping his sweaty hands on his legs. "I should really get going but thank you. For the clothes."

"You're welcome."

"And for this," Alec says after a beat. "I had fun tonight."

"I did too, although it wasn't quite in the way I expected it."

Alec licks his lips, thinking about the type of fun Magnus was implying. He wanted to, but he had just met Magnus. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he had never even had a boyfriend; it had taken him a long time to come out. He wanted to test a relationship before he had sex.

So instead, he places a hand on Magnus' cheek, pressing their lips together. It's long and sweet but there's a hunger within their tongues as they press against each other. Alec pulls away slowly, his eyes flicking to Magnus' lips, which have red smudged on the, up to meet Magnus' eyes. Alec can see the intensity in them. He presses another, short peck against Magnus' lips before turning to walk away.

"The next part I throw will be a costume party," He hears Magnus say from across the room. "Just for you."

Alec's twist into an amused smile as the door shuts behind him. 

"I'm so glad I left the house tonight."


End file.
